With the recent demands for size and weight reductions of parts, metallizing of PAS molded articles is acquiring importance in the fields of substitutes for metals, printed circuit boards, condensers, etc.
There have been proposed many methods for surface roughening preceding metallizing of PAS molded articles, but the particular method according to the present invention is unknown.